Owing to their easy formability and inexpensive production costs, plastic containers have been used in a variety of applications. Specifically, the low-density polyethylene has a low crystallinity, and is soft and flexible, and the containers made therefrom permit the contents to be easily squeezed out and, therefore, have been widely used for containing paste-like contents such as ketchup, mayonnaise, paste, honey, shampoo and the like.
Because of their low gas-barrier property, however, the above polyethylene containers are, usually, formed in a multilayered structure including, as an intermediate layer, a gas-barrier layer as represented by an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer. The multilayered structure of this kind uses an acid-modified olefin resin as an adhesive for adhering the gas-barrier resin layer which is the intermediate layer to the inner and outer polyethylene layers (e.g., see patent documents 1 and 2).